The Survivor (episode)
:For the similarly named TNG episode see . The Enterprise encounters the ship of a noted Federation philanthropist, missing for nearly five years, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Summary :"Captain's log: Stardate 5143.3. While patrolling the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone the has changed course to assist a one-manned vessel which has fallen victim to a meteor swarm. Sensors indicate the occupant is still alive." The vessel is registered to Carter Winston, who has been missing for more than five years. Captain Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy greet the long-lost philanthropist. By coincidence, his fiancée, Lieutenant Anne Nored, is aboard the Enterprise. Spock tells Winston that they will notify her as soon as they verify his identity with his identity tapes. When McCoy protests, Spock reminds him that it is standard operating procedure, along with a medical exam McCoy must perform. Winston agrees and produces the tapes. :"The ''Enterprise has rescued a living legend, the foremost space trader of our time. Carter Winston has acquired a dozen fortunes, only to use his wealth, time and again, to assist Federation colonies in times of need or disaster."'' Winston's readings are a little off on his medical exam. McCoy makes note of it but passes it off as equipment in need of recalibration. When everything checks out Kirk says, "It seems we'll have a distinguished passenger for a while." Immediately following his reunion with Anne, Winston tells her that he has changed and can no longer marry her, ever. Winston goes to see Kirk about his ship but Kirk informs him it has only scrap value. While there Winston shapeshifts and renders Kirk unconscious. Nurse Chapel can find nothing wrong with the instruments but the readings are still slightly off. McCoy notes some of the rest of the tests are off while some are not and vows he will find the answer. Winston takes Kirk's form and orders Sulu to steer the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone. Spock says, "It does not seem prudent to take the risk of trespass into the zone." Winston/Kirk assures Spock that it is vital. Spock is still not comfortable with the order but Winston/Kirk insists. :"Ship's log: Stardate 5148.7, First Officer Spock reporting. The captain's course change has taken us deep into the Romulan Neutral Zone." When the real Kirk recovers, he and Spock discover the ruse and Kirk orders the ship out of the Neutral Zone at warp 8. After speaking to Winston/McCoy, Kirk and Spock realize he was not McCoy at all. The real McCoy wakes up on the lab floor. Kirk is sure Winston shapeshifted again and is still in the room. When he shapeshifts out of hiding Spock states he is a Vendorian, who escapes and eludes capture. Romulan ships, having been advised of the breach of the Neutral Zone, surround the Enterprise. :"Captain's log: Supplemental. Due to interference by the alien Vendorian aboard, the ''Enterprise has been detected violating the Romulan Neutral Zone. By the terms of our treaty the Romulans have a legal right to seize and impound the Enterprise. To complicate matters, we have not been able to apprehend the Vendorian responsible for putting us in this position."'' The Romulans demand surrender. Kirk believes the Vendorian to be their spy, and refuses to surrender because they were lured there. The Vendorian, disguised as a crewman, damages the deflector shield, which requires two hours to repair. Later, the creature reveals his identity to Nored, explaining that her fiancé is dead, but since he absorbed so many emotions from him, he can indeed love her. The Romulans attack the Enterprise. Realizing he has put his love in jeopardy, the Vendorian takes the form of key components in the main deflector shield around the ship. The Romulans retreat and Kirk informs the Vendorian he will stand trial but his efforts to save the ship will be considered. Nored tells him he is much like her former lover and that he will enjoy life on Earth, perhaps even together with her. After Winston has been apprehended, McCoy jokes, "If he'd turned into a second Spock, it would have been too much to take." Spock quickly one-ups him with, "Perhaps, but then two Dr. McCoys just might bring the level of medical efficiency on this ship up to acceptable levels." Memorable Quotes "Done, tested out normal." "Are you sure there is no possibility you made an error?" "Well there's always that possibility. I'll go over them again if you like." : - Winston/McCoy and Spock, when Winston, in McCoy's form, is asked about Carter Winston's test. "Doctor, you are a man of curious habits, but I have never known you to nap on the laboratory floor." : - Spock "All right, Winston, you can come out now. I suggest you show yourself, Winston, or...whatever you are." : - Kirk "You say 'I'm' a man of curious habits? Jim's talking to a 'table!"' : - '''McCoy' "This is a vial of Orientine acid, Winston. It can burn through almost anything but this crystal. If you've never seen it work, I'll demonstrate on you." : - Kirk "Spock to Bridge. Put me on ship's audio. All security teams, intruder alert. Repeat, intruder alert. The intruder is a Vendorian, capable of assuming any shape or identity." : - Spock "Lieutenant Nored, you could've stopped him. Why didn't you fire?" "I...I couldn't! I knew he had to be the intruder, Captain, but I couldn't harm the image of the man I loved!" "Lieutenant, he is not the man you loved; Carter Winston is dead!" "I know that, too...now." : - Kirk and Nored "You appear to have a propensity for trespassing in the Neutral Zone, Captain Kirk." : - Romulan Commander "You caught him." "Acute observation, Doctor." "I'm glad to see him under guard, Jim. If he'd turned into a second Spock, it would've been too much to take." "Perhaps. But then two Doctor McCoys just might bring the level of medical efficiency on this ship up to acceptable levels." : - McCoy and Spock Background Information Story and production * This is the first and only episode in which Dr. McCoy's daughter, Joanna, is mentioned. She was in the writer's guide in TOS, but was never referred to or featured, except D. C. Fontana's original draft of , originally titled "Joanna," which had McCoy's daughter as one of the "space hippies." The script was so extensively rewritten, as a result of which Joanna's character eventually became Irina Galliulin, that Fontana angrily replaced her own name on the credits with "Michael Richards," the names of two of her brothers. * Although Uhura appeared in the background throughout the entire episode, when Kirk requested a Yellow Alert he addressed M'Ress. * When Alan Dean Foster expanded this episode into prose form for Star Trek Log 2, he depicted it taking place against the backdrop of a Christmas celebration aboard the Enterprise. He also described it as predating both and , in that order. Continuity * This episode featured the first appearances of both M'Ress and the Romulans in the series. The Romulans, however, are shown as being likely to take captives, and they do not employ their cloaking technology in this installment. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (CIC Video): Volume 2, catalog number VHR 2536, *As part of the ''The Animated Series'' DVD collection Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Also starring * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Anne Nored * Majel Barrett as ** The computer voice ** Christine Chapel ** M'Ress * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Frank Gabler ** The Romulan commander Guest star * Ted Knight as Carter Winston/Vendorian Background characters * Carter Winston, shown in file photo * Arex * Kyle * Uhura References 2259; 2264; 2265; accident report; Cerberus; clay pigeon; examination table; identity tape; intruder alert; McCoy, Joanna; Orientine acid; philanthropy; power supply; propulsion unit; Rator III; Neutral Zone, Romulan; Romulans; Romulan battle cruiser; skin graft; Vendor; Vendorians; Winston's trading vessel |next= }} Survivor, The de:Der Überlebende es:The Survivor fr:The Survivor nl:The Survivor pl:The Survivor